


The Romeo to my Juliet

by IzzyLong201913



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: But also adorable, F/F, F/M, M/M, aghh, im boring so hopefully this is good, ok im gonna write, shakespeare class au, this is from a tumblr prompt, why are they all so problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLong201913/pseuds/IzzyLong201913
Summary: So I got this prompt off of tumblr and its pretty much like what if there were two groups who saw Romeo and Juliet differently and then one person from each group fell in love with each other and everything became a shitshow so yeah thats whats gonna go down





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Okay class, today we will be starting  _ Romeo and Juliet _ ! Please find groups of eight, and assign I'll assign parts."

This was the day Ms. Melpomene's Shakespeare class had been dreading.  _ Romeo and Juliet _ had already caused fights-verbal and physical- between the 16 students. The class was split between interpretations of the show. One group saw it as a cautionary tale about teen relationships, while the other saw it as a beautiful tragedy about how love always conquers hate. Needless to say, these were the groups chosen. The first contained Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Calypso Atlas, Hazel Levesque, Clarisse Larue, Connor Stoll, and Malcolm Pace. The other, Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Travis Stoll, Drew Tanaka, and Nyssa Barrera. Ms.M knew she could get herself in some deep shit, so she simply told the students

"Work on your costume and set designs, and I'll have cast lists by the end of the period."

Percy's group was the more artistic group. Piper drew up some costumes, giving each family a certain color, and then Romeo and Juliet their own. Leo made a quick model of the Capulet house with clay he randomly had in his bag. On the other side if the room were the more logical kids. They made 3D computer models of the sets, and used Annabeth's editing software to make costume renderings that would make even Anna Wintour's clothes look like sweats. As the end of the period drew near, the printer turned on, and the group leaders made a break for the list.

**Group 1: Annie, Jason, Nico, Hazel, Cal, Clarisse, Connor, Malcolm**

Romeo:Jason Grace

Juliet: Annabeth Chase

Mercutio: Connor Stoll

Tybalt: Clarisse Larue

Nurse: Calypso Atlas

Friar Lawrence/Lord Montague: Malcolm Pace

Benvolio: Nico di Angelo

Ladies Montague and Capulet, Lord Capulet, Paris, Escalus, other minor/ensemble characters: Your choice, draw from drama club

**Group 2: Percy, Frank, Piper, Will, Leo, Travis, Drew, Nyssa**

Romeo: Percy Jackson

Juliet: Drew Tanaka

Mercutio: Leo Valdez

Tybalt: Nyssa Barrera

Nurse: Piper McLean

Benvolio: Frank Zhang

Friar Lawrence/Lord Montague: Travis Stoll

Ladies Montague and Capulet, Lord Capulet, Paris, Escalus, other minor/ensemble characters: Your choice, draw from drama club

"Yes! Oh… Oh no WAY am I kissing Jason." Annabeth announced, and the blonde looked at her obviously offended. 

"I mean, you're like my brother."

"Yikes, that friendzone must be a cold place Grace." Percy laughed, bringing the list to his group. Drew squealed in delight, and each group started talking about their cast as the bell rang. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe Ms.M is even making us compete with those hopeless romantics, there's no way they're winning." Annabeth whispered to Jason in precalculus.

"I mean, Piper's not a bad actress, so maybe-"   
"Jason! Don't tell me you have a crush on the enemy!" 

"No, no way, I'm just saying maybe they could have a shot."

Annabeth couldn't believe her friend. She  _ knew _ he liked Piper, and she couldn't blame him. She was gorgeous, artistic, and there was no denying that he was a sucker for girls with pretty eyes. But she needed him to be focused on  _ their _ show, not the other group's. In the next classroom over, Percy and Leo were discussing the same thing. 

"Dude, I can't believe I got Mercutio, like… that's a LOT of lines. And well, after  _ Midsummer _ I didn't think I'd get a big part." Leo worried.

"Hey, you'll be fine. Mercutio is the funny one, so you'll be perfect for it. Trust me." 

Leo and Percy had only been friends for the past 2 years, with Leo being a year younger than Percy and joining the class his freshman year. But the two had formed an obvious bond, with Percy taking the younger boy under his wing, showing him the ropes. Leo was smarter than he let on, and was able to skip a grade but still be in the slow classes. Percy was always in awe of what the Latino brought out of his bag, and often joked that it had no bottom. But Leo had magic hands, and could make anything out of anything. 

"Mr.Jackson and Mr.Valdez, you're being dismissed."

The two looked at each other confusedly, but went anyways.

"Hurry up losers." They saw Luke Castellan, Travis's older half-brother, and the rest of their cast. 

"What the hell Luke?" Will asked as he walked over to the attendance office.

"I'm helping you guys win this  _ Romeo and Juliet _ competition. I won it my junior and senior years, so you guys are in luck."

"Why aren't you helping Connor? I'm not exactly your favorite brother." Travis asked.

"Thalia is helping them. And I need to beat her. Again"

Thalia Grace, Jason's older sister, had been Luke's girlfriend since their sophomore year, and they were opposing Romeo and Juliets, so they knew their way around the show. 

"Well, I guess we're in luck." Piper said.

And boy was she right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really excited about this story and my OTHER new PJO story, "Yikes"(how bout that shameless self promo). So comment, like and subscribe on this bad boy and check out Yikes! <3 Izzy


End file.
